


Story of the untold

by Our_time_to_live



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Post-Finale, hints of percival/gwaine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_time_to_live/pseuds/Our_time_to_live
Summary: Aucun homme ne mérite que tu pleures pour lui, t'avait-il dit un jour. Certainement pas vous, avais-tu répondu. Et là, devant tes yeux, cet homme admirable mérite toutes les larmes que tu puisses pleurer.





	Story of the untold

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir! Ceci a été ma toute première fiction sur Merlin en 2014, je me permets de la publier ici, vous faire partager mon trop plein d'émotions avec ce magnifique épisode qu'est The Diamond of The Day.

Ton destin a toujours été aussi clair et précis. Le protéger jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

Au départ, tu penses à une blague. Oh oui, la plus grande. A la plus belle connerie inventée par l’univers, pour te donner une sorte de rôle mystique dans cette grande Histoire. Cette belle histoire avec un grand H. Le plus grand tu n’aies jamais vu. Bon sang, ta plus grande envie est de le tuer dès qu’il ouvre la bouche, de lui faire ravaler sa fierté. T’aurais même aidé à faire commanditer son meurtre. Mais, tu finis par t’en rendre compte.

Tu dois être à ses côtés. Depuis que tu l’as rencontré, depuis que ce jour est gravé dans la pierre, depuis que les Anciens et les forces divines se sont décidés, et ont fait de toi cet homme important. Alors, Il devient ton ami, la personne que tu chéris et respectes le plus dans ce monde. Tu veux son bonheur, tu veux le sauver. Un tas et un tas de sentiments et d’émotions contradictoires se bousculent dans ton cœur. Tu connais la chute, mais tu ne veux point la voir. Il est encore trop tôt, n’est-ce pas ? Ton destin a un prix, une perte.. Sa perte. Mais tu n’y crois pas. Non, car il est devenu ton ami. Tu ne peux pas le perdre. Et même si tu te caches derrière ton sarcasme et vos blagues ordinaires, tu l’aimes. Il a besoin de toi, tout comme tu as besoin de lui. Tu le respectes et l’admires, tu t’es rendu compte de ce qu’il vaut et de ce qu’il est avec le temps. Et tu l’aimes. Bon sang, oui tu l’aimes. Toutes tes décisions, tous les choix que tu as du prendre durant ces dernières années, étaient pour lui. Seulement pour lui, toujours. Le protéger, coûte que coûte, sans jamais rien dire. 

Voilà ton destin. Et tu ne peux pas concevoir l’idée de le perdre. Il est et restera à jamais le plus grand, ce grand Roi qui te fait perdre raison, pour qui tu donnerais ta vie. Pour qui tu l’as donné, et pour qui tu serais capable de le refaire maintes et maintes fois. Tu l’as fait pour lui, pour cet espoir qu’il t’inspire. Pour cet amour inconditionnel que tu lui portes. Il est tout, et le restera à jamais.

Il y a des jours où tu souhaites pouvoir revenir en arrière, enlever ce destin, et dire la vérité. Cette vérité qui te bouffe de l’intérieur, le pourquoi de tes absences, le pourquoi de tes mensonges. Lui faire comprendre que la Magie n’est pas mauvaise, que tu en es l’incarnation même, qu’il peut avoir confiance. Qu’il peut te faire confiance. Mais non, tu continues, tu t’engouffres dans tes moitiés de vérités, tu le regardes faire sa vie sans rien dire, tu te contentes juste d’observer. Il passe d’un prince arrogant, prétentieux et absolument détestable, à ce grand Roi majestueux et respectueux que tu souhaites sauver plus que tout, qui est devenu noble et qui te rend complètement ivre de bonheur et d’immense fierté. Et il ne s’en rend même pas compte..

Le jour où il meurt.. Bon sang, tu ne veux même pas y penser. Mais le jour où il meurt, une partie de ton être est parti avec. Tu cris, tu pleures, tu souffres au point même que tu ne peux même plus en respirer. Tu te sens coupable car tu estimes avoir failli. Mais plus que tout, tu viens de perdre la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde. Tu le tiens dans tes bras, le supplie de rester, mais ton destin vient de se sceller devant tes yeux. Le Roi est mort. Ton Roi n’est plus. Ton âme suffoque et tes pouvoirs ne s’en trouvent qu’à moitié décuplé. Douce ironie. Mais dans ce malheur insoutenable, tu as le cœur léger, car tu as pu lui dire. Votre Destin, cette prophétie, ton rôle dans toute cette histoire. Ton destin, de le protéger peu importe les conséquences, peu importe les évènements, juste.. Faire en sorte qu’il accomplisse sa mission. Et il t’en remercie. Il t’en ait infiniment reconnaissant, et se haït de ne pas avoir su voir la vérité plus tôt. Il s’en veut, mais t’aime d’autant plus. Il s’en rend compte désormais. Oh oui, de tout ce que tu as pu faire. De tout ce que tu as été capable. De l’immense, incroyable et magnifique amitié que tu lui as accordée. Et il t’aime, mais s’en veut de ne jamais avoir pu te le montrer. Les insultes, les moqueries, les petites piques.. Tout ça n’était que déguisement. Vous êtes les deux côtés d’une même pièce. Vous vous respectez, admirez et aimez d’une telle force, que votre histoire n’en sera que retenu d’années en années. Ton destin est de protéger, et d’attendre ton Roi, quand il sera le temps de son retour. 

Alors sa mort est insurmontable, sa mort te blesse et tu ne sais même plus comment et pour quel raison tu vis. Mais l’espoir, et la perspective qu’un jour il revienne, font en sorte que tu avances. Et oui, tu ne peux pas le perdre, ça te brise de l’intérieur, après toutes ses nombreuses morts autour de toi, de tout tes amis, et de ta famille.. Car tu les comptes au fil et à mesure du temps. Will, ta douce Freya, le brave Lancelot, Elyan, ton cher Gauvain.. Mais Arthur.. Celle-là est celle qui t’achève. La tempête autour de toi ne s’arrête pas, c’est un écho sans fin, qui brouille tes sens et te fait penser au pire. Tu penses avoir échoué, tu penses avoir failli. Tu n’imagines plus ta vie sans lui. 

« Aucun homme ne mérite que tu pleures pour lui » t’avait-il dit un jour ; « Certainement pas vous. » Avais-tu répondu. Et alors que tu te trouves devant cette barque, son corps étendu, immobile, une expression presque sereine sur son visage, ces phrases te reviennent en souvenir. Et tu admets avoir eu tort. Tu ne t’étais jamais préparé à cette éventualité, à cette fin inévitable. Et là, devant tes yeux, cet homme admirable mérite toutes les larmes que tu puisses pleurer. 

Un jour, il sera de retour. Tu l’auras attendu pendant des siècles et des siècles, et cela en aura valu la peine. Le plus Grand Roi que cette Terre est jamais connue. Arthur.. Ton Arthur, jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. Oh bien sûr, tu penseras à arrêter, à même te prendre la vie et rejoindre cet idiot blond. Car tes pas suivent les siens, tu as toujours été à ses côtés. Ton sang a été versé de nombreuses fois en son nom, tu as combattu, tu as été sa force et sa faiblesse, tu as été son tout. Mais tu n’arrêteras jamais d’attendre, car son retour est imminent. Tu l’aimes. Avec de la foi, et de la patience, tout se jouera de nouveau. Votre destin se remettra en place, et avec un peu de chance, la fin changera. 

Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle ère. Un nouveau jour se lève, et tu dois faire ton retour à Camelot. Ce bon vieux Gaius doit sans doute t'attendre et Gwen a sans doute besoin de ton aide et de tes conseils, en tant que nouvelle Reine. Puis Perceval... Perceval doit être dans le même état que toi. Vous êtes tous aussi brisés les uns que les autres. Des morceaux de verre à recoller. Alors, avec une grande inspiration, tu détournes les yeux d'Avalon, et fais tes adieux au lac. 

Sa mort continuera d'hanter tes songes, mais Arthur est en sécurité ici, tu as confiance.


End file.
